


Happy BirthdayWeen

by Mistress_of_Darkness_and_Mystery



Category: RWBY
Genre: Birthday, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-25 04:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Darkness_and_Mystery/pseuds/Mistress_of_Darkness_and_Mystery
Summary: A poem to celebrate Ruby Rose's birthday and Halloween.





	Happy BirthdayWeen

**Author's Note:**

> A written work inspired by the RWBY Chibi short "Happy BirthdayWeen."

The amount of joy you feel today may seem umpteen

 

What with it being Halloween

 

On this day, many people would feel fright

 

But not you since it is your birthday night

 

Today may be October the thirty-first

 

But you are not a damsel-in-distress with a purse

 

To you, it is a two-in-one day

 

And you can choose to celebrate in any way

 

You probably feel the excitement in your body begin to flood

 

After all being something more is in your blood

 

This is a day, to you, that is so dandy

 

You can be extra cute to score more candy

 

You can use the candy to decorate your birthday cake

 

And you have the privilege to not worry about a toothache

 

You are entitled to have so much, in any way, fun

 

You can even use your scythe that is also a gun

 

You can dress up like the Grim Reaper

 

Using your Sweetheart would be cheaper

 

You just have to in your imagination deep

 

You can be anything even a black sheep

 

You don’t have to be anything scary

 

You don’t have to wear anything similar to Bloody Mary

 

You don’t have to go trick or treating

 

You can just spend the whole 24 hours eating

 

Once you see the full moon

 

That is when you know that the night will end soon

 

But there is no need to be sad

 

You have friends who are rad

 

Especially since they are pros

 

Fit for you RUBY ROSE


End file.
